


What's Your Name?

by GhostGarrison



Series: Dragon Age Tumblr Fics [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Circle Boyfriends, Friendship, Language Barrier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison
Summary: Karl learns Ander in order to speak to the new boy in Kinloch Hold.





	What's Your Name?

Karl spends weeks scouring the tower libraries for books in Ander, slowly teaching himself the basics of the language. The lettering system is close to the King’s tongue, but it’s a slow-going process when there’s no one to teach him. The syllables feel clumsy in his mouth, but he tries his best sounding out the words. He hasn't the faintest idea if he's saying anything correctly, but he'll just have to go with his gut instinct and what sounds right to his inexperienced ears.

Finally— _finally_ —he feels ready to approach the cute but lonely boy who had been dragged in just a few months prior. The blond apprentice is about his age, but he hasn’t said a single word to anyone since arriving to Kinloch Hold. Most mages and templars just call him “The Ander” or “Anders” in their whisperings, but now Karl can ask for his real name in his own language.

He found ‘The Ander' sitting at a narrow window in one of the storage closets, hiding in a place that would get them both in trouble. The boy sat on his knees, elbows perched on the edge as he stared wistfully through the narrow slot at the surrounding lake. Though he's clearly skinny beneath his purple robes, there's no possible way the boy could slip out through the window.

“Hallå,” Karl says after clearing his throat. Amber eyes flicker toward him, dark brows raised. “Jag heter Karl. Vad heter du?”

After a painfully long pause where the blond just blinks at him blankly, he throws back his head and laughs. “I haven’t a clue what you’re saying, but I’ve seen you around before.”

Karl's jaw drops as he stares at the other apprentice, completely dumbfounded.

The boy's lips split into a toothy smile, rising to his feet. “I’m Anders. What’s your name?”

**Author's Note:**

> he tried... he tried so hard. for some reason, ander is swedish lmao
> 
> saving this from the tumblr purge of 2018
> 
> find me on tumblr/pillowfort @ storybookhawke


End file.
